


Who do you service?

by ishipzalldathings



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dom/sub, F/F, Ownership, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipzalldathings/pseuds/ishipzalldathings
Summary: The goddess reminds the slayer who she serves in the best way possible.
Relationships: Willow Rosenberg/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 4





	Who do you service?

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is an old Buffy drabble from back in the day that I have gone over and rewritten. I’ve added a bit more since it was originally posted on Fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy this and leave me tons of kudos!

* * *

The taste of her lips, the feel of her skin, the sound of her voice as she moans your name. Those are the things you remember – the things you never will forget.

* * *

Tonight was not about being gentle. Tonight was about power and control. It was about taking what was hers and making sure her girl would not stray. The eight-inch jelly dildo slammed hard into her wet cunt- body shaking with her first orgasm of the night. The slender hand grabbed a fist full of blonde locks, pressing the slayer's toned body against her creamy white skin. "You're so wet for me, and you smell so good.” Willow let her tongue slide up the side of her neck, tasting the sweat from a night's workout.

“Harder, fuck me harder!” Willow’s motions stilled to a slow grind. Buffy groaned in frustration, “fuck me!” Willow pulled out until only the tip rested against her opening, rubbing slowly.”

“Someone forgot her place. Who do you service, slayer?” Buffy’s body trembled, and a small whimper escaped her. “Who?” The jelly pushed slightly in but only to be taken away again. “Who?”

“You beautiful goddess, only you.” Willow chuckled as Buffy tried to push back, “bad girl,” Willow’s hand came down, the crop landing hard on her backside. The punishment would be hard; the slayer could handle it—the welts left along her skin, the beautiful pinks, reds, and purples. Willow soothed them with her hand as she inspected each one, nodding her approval as Buffy finally gave into her.

“Who do you service?” Willow’s lips pressed against her ear, kissing the shell softly.

“You, goddess. Thank you.”

“Yes, I do think it’s time you thank me for my hard work. Maybe if you do a good job, I’ll claim you again. Would you like that?”

“Oh yes, goddess, I would so very much.” Buffy’s eyes were wide with delight, pupils dilated. She watched as Willow walked to the dresser and pulled out her collar and leash. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Buffy’s lips.

“It’s been a long time,” Willow’s hand softened, stroking along her best friend's face. “Do you want this?”

“Yes, you know I do.” Willow placed the collar around Buffy’s neck, the deep crimson red with faded black on the edges. The solid steel O ring added to its aesthetic, and studded fasteners held the O ring behind the heart-shaped leather design at the center front. She attached the leash with a smile before making herself comfortable on the bed.

“Beautiful.” Willow rested back and ran her slender fingers over her skin, down to tease into her wetness as Buffy watched on. “After you service me, I might let you cum.” Pulling on the leash, she brought Buffy closer with a smile.

“I live to serve you, goddess.”

“Good,” Willow pulled Buffy in, wrapping the leash around her fist. “You know what to do, pet.”

“Yes, goddess.”

“Begin.”

End.


End file.
